1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racing exerciser, and more particularly to one with its motor rpm automatically increasing or decreasing to synchronize with the running speed of its runner for a more real-life running context.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whereas a running exerciser relates to an excellent exerciser for a runner to run along on a continuously motor-driven belt operating on a pair of front and rear rollers without actually running forward so that the runner runs on the belt with a pace depending on its rpm. In practice, the runner presses a power key to start the motor, thus the belt runs for stationary cycling with a motor rpm to be set by pressing Acceleration/ Deceleration control keys on an electronic instrument panel provided in front of the runner who then runs along on the belt at a rate set up by the motor (i.e. by the belt). Once the runner desires to increase or decrease his/her pace, he/she has to press either of the corresponding Acceleration/ Deceleration control keys as the case may be. That is, the runner has to repeat pressing the control keys during the exercise so to achieve his/her purpose for various training needs including warm-up, running at a given pacing, dashing, and jogging trot.
The actual motion status and needs of the runner should dominate over the running exerciser. However, in the prior art, the motion of the running exerciser of the prior art forces the runner to compromise to the rpm of the exerciser, instead of the other way around.